Actuacion
by Bordebergia
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por tus deseos? Las heridas del pasado marcan tu presente, obligándote a participar. El honor y orgullo es lo que defiendes ahora ¿Saldrás victorioso? O caerás ante tu mentira. Cuidado con las apariencias, ellas engañan muchas veces. Leve AU/Gender bender
1. Chapter 1

**Que esta vez va enserio lo del drama, por el final del manga, mañana empieza el final. Aunque lo interesante irá apareciendo paulatinamente.**

 **Los flasbacks estarán en negritas, en cursiva se encontrarán algunas cosas que podrían ser importantes más tarde.**

 **La amable raya indicará cambio de personaje.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **La historia tendrá algunos cambios significativos y todos los personajes serán del sexo opuesto**

 **Mención del uso de drogas para distintos fines**

 **Dos parejas principales, insinuación de una tercera.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece. Que, madre mía que se acaba en Agosto**

 **Voy a llorar T.T**

 _Le pregunté a un ángel cuál es el peor castigo y él respondió: "Amar, y no ser correspondido"._  
 _Anónimo_

Lo besó, todo seguía acorde al plan; Rangiku correspondió con suavidad. Nada importaba, solo el honor de cada uno. Tantas veces ensayadas, ningún error era aceptado.

—Byakuya-san. Eres tan dulce— canturreo el teniente al abrazarla. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer como parte de la escena.

Ella simplemente podía ver los celos de su hermano. La satisfacción surgió en el alma de la capitana, fingió ignorar a Ryu para volver a fijar sus ojos en los grisáceos del shinigami quien sonrió como respuesta.

El joven se marchó molesto de su oficina, cuando su energía desapareció Rangiku dejó el juego. —Capitana Kuchiki ¿Es necesario todo esto?— comentó el teniente antes de sentarse en la orilla del escritorio —Recuerde que es peligroso jugar al gato y al ratón. Mucho más si Ryu-kun verdaderamente siente algo por usted.

También era su culpa, pudo negarse desde el principio a realizar esto pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

—No hay alternativa— Byakuya tomo el rostro del hombre con suavidad, la tersa piel hacia juego con sus ojos grises y cabello rubio anaranjado —Por lo menos no ahora— agregó antes de quitar unos mechones del rostro de su amante.

Rangiku se acercó de nuevo para volver a probar los suaves labios de ella, odiaba la textura de ellos y como se hacia adicto con cada beso.  
Con su mano redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ansiaba el calor de ella, podía sentir el suave cabello negro llegar hasta la mitad de su espalda, aquel aroma dulce de Byakuya llegó lentamente a su nariz. De nuevo rompió el contacto antes de perderse por completo —Me marchó, mi capitana estará más enfurecida si llego tan tarde— le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la mujer. Ya no había nadie cerca —¿Paso por usted para comer?

—Sí, le espero a las dos teniente Rangiku

El hombre rió divertido al escuchar su apellido —Por supuesto capitana Kuchiki— dicho esto y con una reverencia se marchó.  
Byakuya negó ante la caballerosidad del teniente.

Tuvo suerte al encontrarlo tan indefenso, solo así pudo convencerlo de aceptar.

 **—¿Puedo saber que hace aquí?— cuestionó al verlo. Rangiku estaba frente al árbol de cerezo de su mansión.**

 **Él ignoró la amenaza latente en esa voz seria —Los cerezos son bellos cuando florecen, es lamentable saber que son tan frágiles— menciono sereno, con suavidad se giró. Su mirada gris se posó sobre la azul —Capitana ¿Le agrada esta época del año?— preguntó con una leve sonrisa de cortesía.**

 **Pese a oler ligeramente a alcohol, aun mantenía la elocuencia de siempre. Byakuya simplemente no contestó, su estado de animo no era apropiado para el momento tan casual.**

 **Al shinigami parecía no molestarle su actuar —Ryu la aprecia mucho, aunque no de la forma que desea. Y si se lo pregunta, no se necesita ser un genio para entenderlo— agregó sin culpa alguna. La sonrisa se ensanchó al percatarse de estar en lo correcto, solo bastó mirar con detalle y percatarse de una respiración más agitada —Se lo que se siente un amor no correspondido.**

 **Quizá él escucharía el plan, aunque no era seguro que aceptase. —Escuche que has peleado con tus compañeros. Y por eso has sido suspendido esta semana — comentó con calma a la par de acercarse al hombre —¿Tan grande es tú soledad?— agregó para tocar con suavidad el pecho del rubio.**

 _ **Odiaba actuar tan vulgar, pero esta era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.**_

 **El cálido tacto rompió sus defensas gracias al sake especial que tenia encima. Se alejó un paso al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir, por eso no deseaba tener a nadie a su lado. Fue eso lo que provoco la pelea con Ise en primer lugar. No deseaba ser una carga**

 **—Lo es— respondió tratando de no ceder a los sentimientos.**

 **Odiaba haber caído en la trampa de Aizen y con ello terminar matado a Ichimaru. Verla desangrarse en sus brazos mientras ella le decía que estaba bien.**

 **—Rangiku— lo llamó con suavidad —El pasado te sigue atando.**

 **Lentamente perdió la noción del tiempo, solo podía concentrarse en el azul profundo de la noble. Quien se mantenía silenciosa.**  
 **Percibía como él reducía la distancia, reconocía que era una falta grave, pero ella no lo rechazaba. Cuando pudo sentir su aliento se detuvo, aunque el alcohol y las drogas comenzaran a actuar, aun estaba a tiempo de evitar un problema mayor.**

 **—Te quitaré esa soledad Matsumori... A cambio de actuar un tiempo— el susurro de la capitana lo desconcertó**

 **¿Realmente estaba hablando con Byakuya?**

 **—Quiero que Ryu sea mio— respondió a su duda, su mano recorrió la orilla del uniforme, ella también comenzaba a ceder ante los nervios.**

 **Rangiku maldijo cuando pudo reconocer su aroma, por un instante recordó a quien fuese su amiga y amada.**  
 **—Saku...ra— murmuró, la nostalgia trataba de apoderarse de nuevo, pero...**

 _ **Ya era suficiente**_

 **Debía superar a la mujer que amo, ya no era sana esa tristeza. Quizá solo era una distracción, pero Kuchiki Byakuya le ofrecía algo para olvidar ese dolor. Y no caer en depresión.**

 **Sintió los labios de la capitana apenas rozar los suyos, inmediatamente aceptó. Jugaría a su lado por un tiempo.**

 **La calidez de ella era agradable, poco a poco profundizo el beso, perdiéndose en la sensación.**

 _ **Había aceptado el trato**_

Desde los incidentes de la Guerra de Invierno algunas relaciones entre los integrantes del Goitei se habían fracturado. La tensión era grande, aunque disminuyo con el regreso de los poderes de Ichigo.

Pasaron las horas sin gran demora. Un par de golpes se escucharon atrás de la puerta. —Byakuya-san, ¿Estas lista?— la voz calmada de Rangiku apareció junto a una rosa.

—¿Abarai te dejo pasar? — cuestionó mientras el hombre abría la puerta.

Recibió como respuesta una carcajada, el teniente entró a la oficina como si de la propia se tratase. —Esa mocosa no puede derrotarme en batalla ¿Crees que lograría detenerme?— dijo antes de colocar la flor sobre el escritorio —Por favor, tu misma has visto mi potencial— una sonrisa picaresca apareció mientras comenzaba a reducir la distancia —Podría tomar el cargo de capitán en cualquier momento.

Sentía el aliento mentolado del teniente en su rostro, los ojos mostraban un aire felino.

—¿Y porque no lo tomas?— respondió, no estaba dispuesta a jugar sin un publico al cual mostrarse. Pese a ser un gran actor, a Matsumori le gustaba practicar.

Usualmente en los momentos menos indicados Solo sacando a la luz un tema complicado se podía quitar de encima a Rangiku.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, mostrando una mueca de desagrado —No puedo dejar a Hitsugaya sola. Aun necesita recuperarse de la guerra de invierno, las heridas por culpa de Hinamori no desaparecen. Y él junto a Aizen siguen prófugos.

—Eres un buen hombre. Aunque tu imagen es distante a la de Ichimaru— mencionó la capitana, podía observar el dolor en el gris de sus ojos.

El teniente desvió la mirada, no hablaría más del tema —Vamos, que hoy pedí curry del Mundo Humano. Se que le va a gustar— dijo antes de darle la espalda y empezara a dirigirse a la puerta.

Quizá solo actuaban por conveniencia, pero fue imposible no sentir un poco de empatia por alguien parecido a ella.

 _Solitario... orgulloso..._

Sin decir una palabra lo siguió por las calles del Goitei, el silencio predominaba mientras estaban juntos. Aunque no es como si hubiesen muchos temas que hablar; la sola presencia del otro bastaba. Tomarse de la mano era parte de la escena, las miradas ya no mostraban la sorpresa de años atrás, pero no significaba que ya estuviesen libres.

Muchas veces estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, pero el tiempo los acostumbró a parecer cercanos.

—¿A donde vamos?— preguntó la cabecilla del clan Kuchiki al notar que se desviaban del camino usual.

—Ya florecieron los cerezos

Aquella respuesta fue simple, pero significaba mucho. Era un lugar donde realmente podían estar a solas, gracias a su manejo del shumpo llegaban en cuestión de minutos.

Muchas veces conversaron de como actuarían frente a todos, cada uno de sus movimientos estaba medido.  
Desde actuar de forma cariñosa en presencia de Ryu, Kyoraku y Ukitake; hasta dejar que Ichigo estuviera a punto de descubrir el secreto de ambos. Y así hacerla sentir incomoda.

Otras, simplemente almorzaban sin decir nada.

* * *

Sus ojos violáceos miraban con detalle cada movimiento de la pareja más inusual del Goitei —¡Idiota!— la voz de Ichigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos —Te he estado buscando desde hace horas— reclamó antes de soltarle un golpe en el estomago.

—¡¿Que te sucede?!— respondió molesto

La mirada de la joven se tornaba afilada —Estabas espiando a Byakuya de nuevo— el tono que utilizó denotaba enojo —Ya te dije que es mejor olvidar a esa estirada— respondió con altanería.

—No la llames así, ella es mi hermana

—¿Hermana?— preguntó con sarcasmo la joven —Se muy bien que la deseas como amante. Incluso ante la muerte de tu hermano comenzaste a enamorarla— se cruzó de brazos a espera de una respuesta.

—¡Eso es mentira!— rugió furioso.

Las miradas curiosas aparecieron por toda la calle, Ryu suspiró pesadamente antes de cargar a su compañera como si de un costal se tratase.  
Ichigo guardó todas sus opiniones, tampoco era que desease aparecer en la siguiente entrega de la revista oficial. Los minutos pasaban, pronto llegaron a la torre de la penitencia.

Miró la esencia del edificio, ese del cual rescató al muchacho que la llevaba a cuestas. Ahora tan solitaria era esa área, la guerra realmente había dejado heridas.

—Aquí podemos hablar— dijo el teniente antes de bajarla —No sé de donde has obtenido eso, pero la historia muy distinta Ichigo.

—Ryu, se directo. O no te voy a creer— respondió. Quizá tenía razón, pero las palabras no deseaban desaparecer de su mente.

El susodicho asintió —Mi hermano quiso una relación cercana entre Nee-sama y yo. Algunos de los sirvientes creyeron que la incitaba a cometer una infidelidad, sin embargo, ella me pedía ser un sustituto de Haru pues fue el único hombre quien la hizo sentirse nerviosa— alzó una ceja ante la mirada que Ichigo le regalaba —¿Sucede algo?

Ella mordió ligeramente su labio, dudando por un instante si responder o no—Me pregunto como era él. No es fácil enamorarse y más para las personas como Byakuya— se rascó la nuca. Ahora se sentía como una loca, conocía a Ryu demasiado bien, pero todo indicaba que deseaba conocer el lado más oscuro de ese shinigami.

Siempre que eso sucedía él se alejaba. No importaba que cruda fuese la situación.

Ryu suspiró —Era alguien amable, sin embargo sus valores eran lo principal— cerró sus ojos haciendo memoria— Tal vez Nee-sama se sintió atraído eso y por los detalles que él tenia siempre para ella.

—Y por eso no te agrada Matsumori-san ¿Verdad?— cuestionó. De inmediato se percató de la oscuridad que emergía de Ryu —Lo conozco mejor que tú, no es tan imbécil como aparenta

—Me preocupa que la lastime— se defendió el azabache —Cuando murió Nii-sama, ella entró en una depresión. Nadie parecía percatarse de ello, fue por eso que comencé a entrenar, hacerla asistir a los eventos de la academia la distraía.

La mano de Ichigo le dijo que se agachara, obedeció en espera de no recibir un golpe. En cambio ella acaricio con suavidad su cabello.  
—Eres un buen hermano Ryu, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto. Byakuya es fuerte, no por nada es capitana.

—No es tan difícil animar a alguien. Ya te lo había mencionado, cualquiera podría levantarte de la tristeza— dijo con una leve sonrisa —Vamos, te invito a comer. Es mi agradecimiento para Kurosaki-chan.

—Guarda esas palabras Kuchiki, o tu rostro terminará debajo de mi pie.

El moreno rodó los ojos —Siempre tan amable zanahoria.

* * *

Observó con detenimiento cada movimiento de la capitana. Tenía la certeza de que ella no reconocía el verdadero peligro de su juego, y él era un idiota por seguirla.

Lentamente comenzaba a desear más tiempo con la noble, dejar de actuar y ver si entre ellos podría existir algo más.

Sonrió ante ese deseo absurdo. —¿Te gusto el curry?— preguntó con calma

Los ojos azulados se posaron sobre él, maldijo cuando su corazón se atrevió a latir nervioso —Sí, gracias Rangiku

Asintió al escucharla, sin agregar más rompió el contacto visual para continuar almorzando. Esto debería acabar pronto o él se enamoraría perdidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vamos con todo :D**

 **Aprovechando estas lindas vacaciones, quizá acabe la historia más rápido.**

 **Antes que nada, gracias por comentar a:**

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki**

 **oONii-sanOo**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

—Ryu— murmuró Ichigo al separarse. Sus mejillas enrojecidas eran simplemente adorables

Él podía sentir su piel suave, el calor que ella emanaba era simplemente hipnotizante. Mordió el cuello de la joven, escuchó un gemido por respuesta —Ichigo— lentamente su respiración aumentaba —Se mía.

Los ojos avellana miraron fijamente a los violeta, una leve sonrisa surgió en la Kurosaki. Quien en respuesta comenzó a abrir su kimono.

—¡Perezoso!— el grito lo despertó de golpe —¡YA ES TARDE!

Tardó unos segundos en captar la voz enfurecida afuera de su habitación.  
Era Ichigo sin duda, nunca podría confundir esa voz suya.

—¡La junta!— exclamó Ryu al recordar lo que tenía planeado. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar un uniforme limpio en su habitación —¡Ichigo ¿Que hora es?!  
Un breve silencio apareció. El teniente comenzó a sudar frío, quizá la joven ya se había marchado.

—Nueve y media— la voz de Byakuya se hizo presente —Esperaré tu presencia en la reunión. Suspiró aliviado al escuchar a su hermana, aun tenía media hora para arreglarse.

Al salir se encontró con una molesta shinigami sustituta sentada en su comedor junto a un tazón de frutas.

—¿Que tanto soñabas Ryu?— preguntó con su característico ceño fruncido al verlo sentarse a su lado —Has tardado mucho en levantarte, Byakuya pensaba que ya te habías marchado.

El moreno suspiro, no era momento de contarle a su amiga lo que estuvo a punto de hacer entre sueños —No lo recuerdo— mintió —Quizá fue algo descabellado— agregó con un leve sonrojo

—Como sea, almuerza rápido que tenemos que llegar— dijo Ichigo para entregarle su tazón a medio terminar —No quiero encontrarme con Kenpachi de paso.

Rió nervioso ante la petición. Lo que menos deseaba era tenerla tan cerca, solo se sentó a su lado para aparentar.

 _¿Porque deseaba lo inalcanzable?_

Sin mencionar algo más, se apresuró a desayunar. Pero su mente no dejaba de rememorar la sensación de aquel cuerpo.

 _¿Así era en realidad?_

—¿Vas a regresar al mundo humano Ryu?

 _O solo una ilusión_

—Quizá, solo si tu me lo pides Kurosaki-chan— bromeó. Conocía el orgullo de su compañera, ella no sería capaz de cumplir su capricho

—Regresa, aunque solo sea una temporada.

Miró con sorpresa a Ichigo, ella estaba completamente roja y con la cabeza agachada. Su corazón se sobresalto al procesar esa imagen.

Ahora parecía tan frágil, se levantó y se acercó sin dudar. Con una mano acaricio el enrojecido rostro. ¿Podría acercarse alguna celebración importante?  
—Lo haré Ichigo— sonrió al ver de nuevo esos ojos avellana brillar —Solo necesito pedir permiso a Ukitake-san y adelantar mi papeleo.

—¡Iré a conseguir el permiso de Ukitake-san!— exclamo la joven con una sonrisa —Tengo que llegar antes que sus dos oficiales— se dijo para si misma antes de marcharse.

Finalmente Ryu se quedó a solas, su sonrisa pronto se torno triste.

 _¿Desde cuando amaba a dos personas?_

Su hermana y su amiga. Ambas inalcanzables a su manera.

Byakuya parecía tratar de restregarle en su rostro la falta de valor que tenia, no podía pararse enfrente de ella y decirle lo que sentía desde hace tiempo. Mucho menos retar a Rangiku, de hacerlo, seguramente su hermana lo odiaría un buen tiempo.  
Aunque su paciencia se evaporaba con mayor rapidez al verla besarse, los celos amenazaban con dominarle en cualquier instante.

 _Solo no entendía esa relación_

Ichigo por su parte era una adolescente, sabía que para ella el proteger a sus seres queridos era los mejor que le pudo pasar. El verla de nuevo cuando estuvo a punto de morir fue algo impactante para él, lo hizo sentirse dueño de su vida, pero se sorprendió más al verla llorar y pedir sus poderes de regreso.  
Cuando vio a esos ojos sin esperanza algo en su interior se oprimió, no lo dudó un segundo más y la atravesó con la espada que Urahara creó.

Pasar los días a su lado como camaradas fue una grata experiencia que disfrutaba aun pero, lentamente se fue enamorando de esa actitud fiera e independiente, que en el fondo era suave y dulce.

Sacudió su cabeza, ambas eran diferentes y por mucho. De seguir así, seguramente se ganaría un dolor de cabeza.

—Nii-sama, sería tan diferente si estuvieses aquí— murmuro con suavidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un teniente caminaba con algo de pereza a una reunión mensual.

—Matsumori Rangiku— saludo Naoki Ise al verlo de camino a la reunión. Su cabello negro era corto comparado con el de su amigo, los lentes delgados lo dotaban de un aire intelectual junto un libro que siempre cargaba consigo. Al igual que una pequeña cicatriz en su labio cortesía del teniente de la décima.

—Hola Nao— respondió calmado. Ya habían pasado un par de días después del curry y Byakuya todavía no pasaba al siguiente acto. Se estaba desesperando. Esa mujer desconocía los sentimientos que despertaba en él, pero lo torturaba con una paciencia digna de asesino.

—Se te nota cansado— comentó el azabache quien rivalizaba en altura con Rangiku —¿Otra vez hay problemas en el negocio?

Matsumori negó —No, pero escuché que en el Rungokai se pueden conseguir con mayor facilidad— su expresión se tornaba seria a medida que sus palabras avanzaban. No hablaría sobre su actuación, Naoki no era el indicado para tratar el tema —Cuida a tu capitana, he visto a idiotas tratar de utilizarlas para aprovecharse de las mujeres de aquí— comentó, debía de despistar a su compañero —Y no dudes que irán tras Kyoraku, pero lo peligroso no son los hombres, sino la droga en sí.

—¿La has mandado a estudiar?— preguntó Ise, aunque en el Mundo Humano era un negocio ilícito, en la Sociedad de Almas no era visto así. La cuarta división lo utilizaba en casos extremos para calmar los roces entre shinigamis a través de una inyección rápida al fingir separar a los acalorados oficiales.

—Si, Urahara-san ha mencionado que es inestable y usualmente crea el efecto contrario— dijo el teniente antes de suspirar —No entiendo como obtuvieron muestras para reproducirlas. Solo el capitán comandante, las capitanas Kyoraku y Ukitake, los tenientes de doce escuadrones y los oficiales más altos de la cuarta división tenemos conocimiento de su existencia.

Fue palmeado con suavidad por Naoki —Calma, recuerda que solo tú, Kusajishi, Iba y yo somos los tenientes que conocemos su correcto uso— respondió en un intento de calmarlo —Ningún shinigami de bajo rango conoce las recetas.

—Tienes razón, aunque den el efecto contrario, mientras no puedan replicar las recetas todo estará bien— respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

Temía que esto llegase a oídos de Byakuya, conocía lo que podía hacer esa mujer para conseguir lo que deseaba. Y tal vez no dudaría en drogar a Ryu para obtener sus respuestas.

—¡Chicos!

—Ichigo/Kurosaki-san— saludaron Matsumori y Naoki respectivamente.

La joven llegó a su lado con una sonrisa. —Matsumori, Ryu me va a acompañar. Gracias por el consejo

El teniente de la décima sonrió como respuesta. No podía dejarla a la deriva, Ichigo necesitaba apoyo y él fue el único que podía brindarlo.  
—Vaya, yo creí que solo dabas malos consejos Matsumori— se burló Ise divertido, aun recordaba los consejos que le daba a su capitana y viceversa.  
Usualmente era para escapar del papeleo.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos —Puedo ser buena influencia si me lo propongo ¿Lo sabias?— miró a la joven que ahora caminaba entre ambos —Entonces Ichigo ¿Cual es tu intención con mi cuñado?

Una leve risa se escuchó por parte de Naoki —Claro, tu cuñado quien te odia con su alma— incluso su capitana reconocía la mala relación de esos dos.

Ichigo por su parte trato de controlar su sonrojo —Quiero ir a la playa con él o a un lugar turístico, tiene mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo fuera de ser shinigamis

Ambos tenientes se observaron por un instante, ella ante sus ojos estaba enamorada, sin duda alguna. Matsumori sentía culpa, él era parte de un plan para hacerlo caer en los brazos de Byakuya, y la Kurosaki solo vivía una parte de su juventud.

—Espero que lo pasen bien— dijo el azabache —Le haría bien a Ryu estar lejos de Matsumori y Kuchiki taicho un rato. Kusajishi dice verlo cada día más alterado.

Rangiku se sorprendió de las palabras —No creí que mi relación con Byakuya-san lo pondría así— respondió. Internamente maldecía la inteligencia de ella, estaba logrando su objetivo, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabase —Espero que le siente bien un rato sin mi presencia. Yo lo haría pero, mi capitana seguramente me asesinaría.

Ichigo suspiró —Le dije que eras un buen tipo Matsumori-san, él es un tonto al no creerme— quizá a ella también le preocupaba que Ryu estuviera celoso.

—Si tú lo dices Ichigo— comentó el rubio. Su rostro y andar mostraban calma.

Por dentro sentía a su corazón sufrir, estaba seguro que él era un idiota por seguir enamorándose de Byakuya.

—Oye Naoki, no voy a poder ir con ustedes a beber. Toshiro quiere conversar un rato.

Ise asintió —No importa, yo les aviso— respondió. La décima división había resultado bastante herida con los eventos de la Guerra de Invierno, especialmente la joven capitana.

 **—¡Hinamori!— exclamó Hitsugaya al verlo. Aquel joven de piel clara, ojos y cabello café era cargado por un hollow menor, mientras era protegido por la negación de los menos grande.**

 **Fue la ultima vez que vieron al amable Murat; en su siguiente encuentro ya era alguien completamente diferente.**

 **—Que sucede Goitei trece ¿Acaso están sorprendidos?— menciono burlón Hinamori, quien meses atrás fuese un joven sencillo, ahora portaba varios tatuajes en sus brazos, además de haber dejado crecer su cabello y llevarlo amarrado**

 **—Murat— susurro la capitana de la décima al verlo. De inmediato miró a Sosuke con ira —¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?!**

 **El castaño rió ante el asombro de su antigua amiga.** **—Aizen-sama me ha mostrado la verdad. Es mi turno de protegerla, aunque deba asesinarte a manos desnudas lo haré.**

 **Hitsugaya tragó saliva, nunca llegó a imaginarse esta situación. Tomó con mayor fuerza su katana y dio un paso adelante.**

 **Aunque le doliera debía derrotarlo.**

 **—Capitana, yo me haré cargo— dijo Matsumori al aparecer con varias heridas —No podrá luchar con facilidad ¿O si?— aunque su voz era calmada, la mirada gris mostraba ira en su estado más puro —Pero yo, me he enterado de que cargué con una culpa inmerecida.**

 **—¿Apenas lo notas Rangiku-san?— respondió Aizen con calma —Yo fui la responsable del incidente k-12. Utilice a Kyoka Suigetsu e hice que asesinara a Ichimaru.**

 **El reiatsu de quienes apreciaban a la fallecida capitana y al teniente se elevaron furiosos —¡AIZEN!— fue Toshiro quien dio el grito de guerra. Sin vacilar se lanzó contra ella. Fue secundada por varios shinigamis.**

 **Aunque Hinamori apareció en su camino, maldijo los lazos creados años atrás. Un gruñido apareció detrás de ella, era su teniente; la mirada afilada deseaba matar a su oponente.**

 **—Ve por él Matsumori— ordenó, aunque le dolía en el fondo de su alma ver a Hinamori así. No podía distraerse o moriría.**  
 **El rubio asintió, y ella se dirigió con los demás capitanes a luchar contra Aizen.**

 **Después de la batalla, Hitsugaya se encerró en su trabajo. Rangiku parecía haberse vuelto más agresivo con aquellos que se atreviesen a hablar mal de su capitana, sin embargo mientras pasaban los días, él arrastro a Hitsugaya y la hizo enfrentarse a un prisionero Murat.**

 **El hablar con Hinamori parecía hacerla entender al antiguo teniente.**

 **Hasta que Aizen regresó por él...**

 _ **Y las relaciones entre escuadrones se quebraron...**_

—Ichigo-san, Matsumori, Naoki. Son los primeros en llegar— dijo una amble Ukitake, quien esperaba con calma recargada en una barandilla.

—Ukitake-san— corearon los tres, verla era un crudo recordatorio sobre las guerras.

—¡Uki!— exclamó el joven teniente de la onceava —¿Como esta tu vista?

La capitana sonrió con suavidad —Ya tengo un treinta por ciento de visión, gracias por preguntar Yukio.

Kusajishi asintió para mirar a sus compañeros—Mati, Nao. Hay alerta amarilla.

Ambos tenientes se miraron —Ichigo, disculpa por marcharnos tan pronto. Con su permiso capitana Ukitake— dijo Naoki para marcharse con shumpo.

—Yukio, sube y dime en que región del Goitei es— ordenó Matsumori.

El menor sin dudar saltó a su espalda —Cuatro oeste.  
La joven Kurosaki miró extrañada la escena. De un momento a otro la actitud de todos cambio.

—No lo sigas— ordenó la capitana —Creeme que no es lindo ese tipo de alerta.

Por esta ocasión escucharía las palabras de Ukitake, la imitó para recargarse en la barandilla. Pronto unos pasos calmados comenzaron a aproximarse.

—Kurosaki, capitana Ukitake. Buenos días.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ichigo ante la voz de Byakuya. Aun tenia sus dudas con la relación de ella con Rangiku, pero debía ser discreta.  
Quizá hoy imitaría a Ryu y Renji le ayudaría a descubrir la verdad


	3. Chapter 3

**Aizen-kun finalmente se liberó de silla-sama XD**

 **En fin, agradezco sus comentarios sobre la historia.**

 **Inverse L. Reena y** **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki**

 **No diré que queda mucho, pero si un par de capítulos como** **mínimo.**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas del primer capitulo**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Renji se había apresurado al finalizar la reunión, aunque respetaba a su capitana, la curiosidad de Ichigo se le había contagiado.

¿Acaso todo era una farsa? De ser así, tenía que existir un motivo que explicase ese comportamiento de su capitana.

—Estoy loca— susurró la pelirroja al colocar un pequeño micrófono debajo del escritorio. Cuando el pegamento estuvo seco, salio volando de la oficina y regreso a su puesto.

Primero apareció Byakuya, quien no dijo más antes de ingresar a su oficina, una hora después Rangiku hizo su entrada triunfal.  
—Gato ceniza— dijo a modo de saludo.  
Se extrañó al verlo cansado, los ojos grises mostraban preocupación.

—Hola mocosa— respondió con una leve sonrisa —¿Esta Byakuya-san?

—En su oficina— el rubio no esperó ni un segundo más para ir. Aunque Renji tenia un mal presentimiento con esa mirada que cargaba el teniente, sin dudar un instante fue a ver a Ichigo en el tejado.

Allí, la shinigami sustituta estaba con un celular con un par de audífonos —Ya era hora— mencionó Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía uno.  
Dudo en aceptar, pero su curiosidad la venció.

* * *

—Lamento haber faltado— comentó Rangiku al entrar —Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos con Naoki y Yukio— podía sentir algo fuera de lugar, pero nada parecía estarlo —Y pronto esto se acabará.

Byakuya le miró fijamente y alzó una ceja —No te entiendo

—Ryu-kun esta perdiendo su paciencia—respondió el teniente, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hizo —Estoy casi seguro que él siente algo por ti.

—Vaya, si eso es así, voy a agradecerle este favor teniente Matsumori— realmente Byakuya parecia feliz por la noticia

—Aunque hay un problema— respondió Rangiku, de inmediato la capitana dejo de laborar. Las miradas se cruzaron.

—Fue iluso pensar que sería tan sencillo— comentó Byakuya al levantarse, comenzó a acercarse al teniente. Este por su parte se armaba de valor —¿Que es?

—Me he enamorado de usted— respondió con simpleza. Ahora esperaba los argumentos de ella.

Los ojos azules mostraron frialdad de nuevo —Sabes que es un amor platónico, simplemente inexistente

Sonrió divertido, esa era la excusa que esperaba para atacar. Dio un paso, reduciendo la distancia, ahora menos de un metro los separaban. —No me importa— Pero su mente comenzaba a decirle que retrocediera.

—Olvidaba que eres un hombre persistente Rangiku, pero tu aceptaste el riesgo— ante sus palabras, Matsumori se abalanzó.

 _No quería_ _perderle_

De un momento a otro, él la tenia contra la pared, sus muñecas eran firmemente agarradas y los rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.  
—¡¿Que haces?!— cuestionó levantando un poco su voz.

Rangiku mantuvo su compostura —Grite y llame a cualquiera pero, si lo hace deberá explicar todo. Y no creo que quiera hacerlo ¿O si?— menciono, ni él tenía en claro porque lo hizo.

La capitana analizaba los movimientos de su aliado, no parecía estar ebrio, así que era más peligroso.  
—¿Te importaría soltarme Matsumori?

—Yo no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero amo cada parte de tu personalidad— susurró ignorando su petición por en momento —Conozco lo más oscuro de ti y aun así me tienes a tus pies. Ryu cree que eres una santa ¿Podrá con la verdad?— sus ojos se posaron sobre los azules, podía sentir la duda emerger de ella —Es una lastima ver la realidad, desde el primer latido supe que perdí — comenzó a soltarla —Se bien que nunca se fijaría en un shinigami como yo. Esto solo es una ilusión.

Byakuya podía ver el dolor de Rangiku reflejado en cada centímetro de su rostro, su pecho se oprimió al sentir como el agarre desaparecía.

 _¿Era buena idea seguir?_

—Matsumori— susurro suave, incluso podría decirse que dulce —¿Porque me haces dudar?— La sorpresa se dibujo en el shinigami, quien no dudo en abrazarla y esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Lo siento Byakuya-san.

—No importa, aun podemos actuar un tiempo— se sorprendió de su respuesta.

¿Que demonios hacia? Se suponía que en su corazón solo había lugar para Ryu ¿No?

—Mañana te llevaré a bailar, habrá una fiesta en un distrito cercano— dijo Matsumori más alegre. Pese a saber el final, disfrutaría cada instante a lado de la capitana —O quizá desees ir a caminar, se que te gustan los paseos nocturnos—

 _Solo deseaba conseguir tiempo para atesorar._

Byakuya le miró con desconfianza —¿Como sabes lo de caminar?— eran pocas las personas que conocían ese pequeño pasatiempo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el hombre —Tengo contactos en muchas partes, algunos de tus sirvientes son más amables de lo que piensas. Deberías hablar de vez en cuando con ellos— respondió.

Ver como la cabecilla Kuchiki se creía sus palabras era gracioso, siempre pensó que la sonrisa de Gin era rara. Ahora entendía que podía ser una protección

—Prefiero la caminata.

—Muy bien, asistiré a la fiesta y después paso por ti— acaricio con suavidad el cabello oscuro —No tomaré mucho, así que no lograras engañarme como en otras ocasiones.

Ella suspiró —Eso espero Matsumori

—Me voy, debo limpiar o mi capitana tratará de obligarme a llenar más papeleo— dijo el teniente antes de salir.

* * *

—Ichigo, no pienses en hacer una locura— susurro Abarai al verla tan pensativa.

—Miente— fue la respuesta de la Kurosaki —Lo conozco, no podría actuar tan calmado— agregó al levantarse.

Renji se rascó la nuca —¿Matsumori? Es un teniente alocado pero solitario. Quizá no esta realmente enamorado de Byakuya.

—Necesito hablar con él— dijo seria. Y antes de que su compañera pudiese intervenir dio un salto para caer al suelo y se marchó con shumpo.

—Esa niña— gruñó la pelirroja. Ahora llegaba un dilema

 _¿Guardar el secreto? O dárselo a conocer a Ryu._

Ichigo siguió el reiatsu de Matsumori, pasaron las barracas de la décima división. La distancia entre ambos disminuía con el paso del tiempo, lentamente se fueron alejando del centro de los trece escuadrones. Las calles se volvían más silenciosas y solitarias a cada paso, la piel de la joven comenzó a erizarse cuando no hubo otra alma cerca.

Finalmente logró divisarlo cuando Rangiku se adentro en un edificio oculto en un callejón. Siguiendo su camino se aseguro que nadie la viera.  
El interior era tenuemente iluminado por lamparas, parecía que no había alguna especie de ventana. Al final de varios pasillos se encontraba una sala iluminada

—Quien te dio las recetas— cuestionó de forma severa Naoki.

Ichigo se quedo atrás, mientras Rangiku entraba a la habitación —El Rey espíritu— respondió un shinigami

—¡NO ESTAMOS DE HUMOR!— rugió el teniente de la décima antes de acercarse al prisionero.

Este se encontraba encadenado a la pared sin posibilidad de moverse o realizar algún hechizo.  
—Veo que no vienes de humor— mencionó Kyoraku con calma —Alder, habla o dejaremos a Matsumori relajarse contigo.

Una sonrisa apareció en él —Quiero ver a ese borracho tratar de matarme. Soy el séptimo en la onceava división, desde el enfrentamiento somos los mejores en pelea— retó —Incluso Zaraki taicho logro luchar contra Kuchiki y derrotarla por mucho.

La paciencia se acababa en el teniente —Suficiente— la mirada se volvía fría como en el pasado —Yukio, que tenga dulces sueños— dijo con calma.

Una leve risa se escuchó del niño, quien sin dudar salio de la habitación.  
—Hola Uki, voy a preparar un sueño divertido —Tenemos una invitada Kyoraku, sean amables con Alder-kun— menciono la capitana mientras Ichigo caminaba a su lado.

La pelinaranja sudó al ver con mayor claridad la sala. Había varias estanterías llenas de documentos, probablemente de sus experimentos.  
—Esto es oficial, puedes preguntarle a Yama-jii. Pero este joven ha robado una receta peligrosa— dijo Shizumi antes de acomodarse su sombrero —Y debe ser ejecutado.

—E..ejecutado— murmuró. Sabía que las relaciones entre escuadrones estaban fragmentadas, pero asesinar a un ladrón debía ser su ultima alternativa.

—La receta corresponde a una droga que aumenta la adrenalina en un shinigami, dotándole de un poder inmenso por breve tiempo — comentó Naoki para acomodarse sus lentes —Creo que entiendes lo que conlleva esto.

Ichigo asintió, aunque el Goitei había cambiado mucho. Aun existían personas dispuestas a todo por un poco de poder.

—¡Yatta!— canturreo el más joven teniente al regresar con una inyección en sus manos. La joven solo podía ver el liquido rojizo moverse de un lado a otro.

—Ichigo— dijo Ukitake mientras se inmovilizaba al prisionero —Hay traiciones que marcan vidas— ignoraba los gritos del oficial —Si puedes evitar que las relaciones entre los más cercanos se rompan— un aullido de dolor surgió de Alder —Hazlo. Esto parará hasta que aprendamos a olvidar nuestro pasado, en esta ocasión tu no tienes nada que ver— ahora, una especie de espuma negra comenzó a aparecer de la boca del prisionero quien dejó de moverse

Una mano acaricio con suavidad el cabello naranja —Lamento que veas esto Ichigo— se disculpó Rangiku —De seguir en libertad, Alder ocasionaría muertes peores

—¿Quien creo cosas tan peligrosas?— cuestiono preocupada, esperaba que Urahara no tuviese nada que ver en esta ocasión. Ya había sido suficiente con lo de Ryu.

Kusajishi la señaló —¡Los humanos!— respondió con una sonrisa —Solo que aquí esta droga trabaja de una forma distinta y si lo juntas con unos cuantos químicos puedes hacer muchas cosas — agregó.

La Sociedad de Almas era un lugar lleno de sorpresas, algunas más desagradables que otras —Lo entiendo— comentó más tranquila, las anécdotas que Ryu le contó no eran dulces y ella había visto algunos de los enfrentamientos.

 _Muchos terminaban con sangre derramada por todos lados, era de esperarse algo así._

Pero eso no importaba tanto.

Suspiró para alejar los pensamientos que surgían llenos de dudas —Matsumori, tenemos que hablar— dijo antes de tomar al teniente del kimono y jalarlo hacia la salida —Tienes cosas que explicar lejos de tu rara cocina ilegal— agregó. De las ultimas cosas que deseaba era ser parte de ese escuadrón de la muerte.

Una gotita apareció en la frente de los demás shinigami.

—Nunca cambia, siempre tan directa— comentó Naoki. Ahora él tendría que deshacerse del cadáver solo.  
Odiaba los problemas de Rangiku.

El menor de los tenientes husmeo en el cadáver —¡Miren!— dijo al sacar una nota del kimono. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su sonrisa desapareciera —Creo que la alerta cambiará a rojo.

Incluso para ser un niño estaba preocupado, y tenia un buen motivo.

* * *

—¿Que pasa Ichigo?— preguntó el rubio quien trataba de seguirle el paso La joven se detuvo en medio de la nada

—Escuche lo tuyo con Byakuya— respondió —Se que no quieres dejarla.

—¡¿Pero que puedo hacer?!— rugió molesto, apretó sus puños tratando de no elevar su reiatsu por la frustración —Ella no me ama... Solo ama a Ryu-kun— respondió dolido. La punzada en su pecho seguía, no podía concentrarse mucho.

—Pues no creas que se lo dejaré tan fácil— dijo la joven seria —No puede enamorarlo de una forma tan vil.

Una leve risa surgió del teniente —Esto no se trata de enamorarlo o no. Solo es ver si tiene algún interés— no quería ver a Ichigo llorar después —Debes prepararte para los resultados.

Quizá esa no era la forma de expresarse...

—¡Pues lucha por ella!— exclamó la Kurosaki para tomarlo del kimono —¡¿Que clase de cobarde eres?! ¡¿Donde esta el Matsumori de la Guerra de invierno?!— agregó furiosa.

—Co...cobarde— murmuró sorprendido el hombre. Tenia razón. Hasta el momento se había comportado de esa forma, guardándose sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara —Y que propones, te escucharé atentamente.

La mirada gris se tornaba suave, incluso un leve brillo aparecía en ella. Un brillo que imitaba a la esperanza, por su parte Ichigo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.  
¿Porque tenia la mala costumbre de hablar de más?

—Eso es muy fácil Matsumori, Kurosaki no te quemes las neuronas— dijo Toshiro quien estaba encima de una cornisa —Yo hablaré con mi teniente.

Rangiku sonrió nerviosos al verla —Capitana... creí que estaba ocupada.

—Bastante con tu papeleo inconcluso— respondió con una venita palpitante

—Juraría que lo hice— comentó con una gotita. Sin previo aviso fue golpeado por su capitana

—¡Fue el equivocado tarado!— reclamo —Esta semana nuestro papeleo va a la quinta división, no a la octava. Pero no es el punto, como tu superior mi deber es apoyarte— le miro calmada —Vamos, cuentas conmigo.

—¡Que tierna es usted!— exclamó Matsumori al abrazarla con fuerza

—Oye, creo que la estas lastimando— dijo Ichigo al ver la mueca de dolor de Hitsugaya.

—¿En serio?— preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo.

Soltó un poco su abrazo —¡Estúpido, mis pulmones idiota!

—Creó que tienes razón. Andando capitana— menciono con una leve sonrisa. Cuando Toshiro estuvo libre negó con suavidad. Ese era su teniente, no el deprimido de minutos atrás.

—Te lo encargo Toshiro

—Es capitana Hitsugaya, Kurosaki— respondió mientras se marchaba con el rubio.

Los dirigentes de la décima división se mantenían en silencio. Algo raro, pues el teniente era quien realizaba bromas por cualquier motivo.  
—Concuerdo con Kurosaki— habló la joven —Si la amas tanto, deberías pelear por ella.

—¿Y que hago? Ella esta decidida a estar con Ryu-kun —vio una sonrisa surgir en su capitana y amiga —No es gracioso.

—Lo sé. Solo me preguntó porque no la cortejas. Después de todo, creó que la conoces mejor que Kuchiki— respondió con suavidad. Después de todo, él confió en ella y le contó con gran detalle el trato.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería. Cada día le veía enamorarse más, volverse detallista fue una de las señales.  
—Lo intentaré— su tono no mostraba esa seguridad que le caracterizaba, pero estaba segura que seguiría su consejo.

Palmeó con suavidad la espalda de Rangiku —Matsumori, se que la capitana Kuchiki esta enamorándose de ti— tal vez su intuición no estaba en lo cierto y solo quería ver a su subordinado feliz —Pero hoy estaba inquieta al no verte.

No importaba si debía adentrarse más en esto. La sonrisa que el rubio le regaló era suficiente para convencer a cualquiera que le tuviese aprecio.

* * *

Ryu caminaba en su ronda diaria. La tarde lo abrigaba con un poco de frío, nada que le importase mucho.

—¡Teniente, hay un enfrentamiento!— exclamó un shinigami

—Donde— ordenó, este de inmediato lo guió hacia un lugar cercano.

Ahí había dos grupos de shinigami riñendo, algunos con heridas de las katanas enemigas.  
—¡¿Que sucede aquí?!— dijo en azabache serio. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar una insubordinación así.

Ambos grupos dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a reír. Ryu retrocedió, algo no estaba bien, de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su cuello.  
Miró atrás, su visión estaba borrosa. La figura del shinigami que lo llevó a la trampa era apenas visible.

—¡Maldito!— rugió antes de atacar. Su zampakuto se estrello contra el suelo, regresó a una posición defensiva y observó con rabia al grupo.  
Faltaba ese hombre.

—¿Que sucede teniente Kuchiki?— preguntó uno de los oficiales confiado —¿La droga esta haciendo efecto? Si es así, este preparado para ceder a sus oscuros deseos— sonrió al verlo preocupado.

Esperaban un dialogo de un molesto noble, quien se doblegaría ante ellos.

—¡BANKAI!

El hielo calló sus voces en medio de la sorpresa y miedo que les sorprendió.

—Demonios..— jadeo, lentamente le costaba aun más respirar. Odiaba haberse levantado tarde ese día, ahora tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza.

 _¿Realmente Byakuya lo amaba?_

Su energía se elevaba y luego caía en picada, de seguir así quedaría inconsciente y a merced de cualquier loco.

—¡Ryu!

Vio a alguien acercarse, no pudo reconocer su voz y mucho menos de quien se trataba. Estaba cansado, simplemente se desplomó por culpa de la inyección.  
—¡Maldición! Naoki ve por Ichigo y Byakuya, lo llevaré a la cuarta división

—Si capitana.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Todo es tenso en este lugar! XD**

 **Gracias por los rewiews :3**

 **Estoy casi segura que este capitulo será bastante interesante, por un evento en especial. Aunque no se acabará tan fácilmente, aun falta la parte que más me gusto.**

 **Quizá aparezca otra advertencia en ese capitulo. Sin más preámbulos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

—¡Ryu!— exclamó Ichigo al entrar a la habitación. Era la primera en llegar después de que Naoki le informara.

Apretó sus puños molesta, fueron un par de horas en que no lo vio, pero suficientes para que él estuviera así.  
La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana, las paredes blancas parecían teñirse de un leve color dorado. El joven Kuchiki yacía inconsciente en una cama, a su lado estaba un taburete con un vaso de agua y junto a este una silla. Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de mantener su postura, no podía permitirse hacer un escandalo. Acercó la silla al borde de la cama en donde se hallaba el Kuchiki y se dejo caer en esta.

—¡Joder!

 _Odiaba verlo así_

Unos pasos calmados aparecieron y un shinigami entró a la habitación —La droga es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo— dijo el capitán Retsu quien se acercó a Ryu y tocó su frente en busca de fiebre —Kurosaki, ¿Quieres estar con él un rato?

—Si— murmuró sin desviar su atención del moreno. El capitán por su parte, sacó de su kimono una jeringa, con suavidad tomó el brazo del teniente y tomó una muestra de sangre.

—Lo analizaremos en la doceava división. Cualquier cambio repentino debes hacerlo llegar a mis oficiales o teniente— dijo antes de marcharse.

De nuevo estaba sola con él, suspiró pesadamente en un intento de calmarse un poco más. Si tan solo supiera que droga era podría pedirle ayuda a Naoki o Matsumori. Se quedo absorta viendo el calmado semblante de su amigo, su preocupación no daba señales de disminuir.  
Quizá podía tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella para calmarse. Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato ante la idea.

 _Si que estaba enamorada_

Titubeó un poco. Pero una pregunta la hizo decidirse, con el rostro sonrojado entrelazo su mano con la del moreno.  
Su corazón latía con fuerza, aun no tenia la certeza de como decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Sonrió al recordar los últimos días antes de que perdiera sus poderes por el Mugetsu, Ryu estaba tan feliz mientras compartían tiempo lejos de su labor.

Anhelaba regresar a la pista de hielo, poder tomarlo de las manos y disfrutar de aquella tarde tan agradable.  
—Siempre eres cálido Ryu— murmuró con suavidad. Realmente le agradaba tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ichi...go— susurró el azabache al sentir su energía. Con pereza comenzó a abrir sus ojos, frente suyo pudo ver el color avellana iluminarse.  
Un cálido tacto le hizo mirar de reojo a su mano, sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato. Antes de que pudiese decir algo la joven lo abrazó.

—Me asustaste idiota

Sin decir nada correspondió, lo calmaba tanto verla a su lado. —Perdona— se disculpó para separarse —¿E..estas llorando?

—¡Claro que no!— se defendió la Kurosaki— Y por nada del mundo ese par de lágrimas rebeldes tenían que ver con Alder y su ejecución.

Ryu limpió el pequeño rastro con su pulgar —Aquí estoy— dijo con suavidad, mientras el violeta se concentraba en el avellana, tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Ichigo.

Ella de inmediato se sonrojó aun más, pero no se alejaba por culpa del violeta tan sereno. Él se acercó cauteloso, dispuesto a irse de ser rechazado.  
Se sorprendió al sentir los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos, era un beso torpe, algo común en ella. Los delicados brazos de Ichigo rodearon su cuello.  
Hacia tiempo que ansiaba eso, podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas junto a las bellas pestañas naranja, lentamente cerró sus ojos, dejándose cautivar por su amada amiga.

 **Su ejecución estaba a menos de una semana, la soledad que sentía era inmensa. —Hermana... ¿Yo te gusto?— murmuró al verla marcharse de la habitación —¿O solo era un reflejo de Haru?**

 **Fueron unas palabras confusas las que ella le dio. No había algo claro.**

 **Solo su corazón herido.**

Se separó abruptamente de Ichigo, con su mano derecha se agarró el pecho. Un dolor insoportable apareció de repente, reprendió un gruñido al escuchar la silla que estaba a lado de su cama caer.  
—¡Retsu-san!— exclamó Ichigo en el pasillo. Los pasos de la joven se alejaron rápidamente.

Ryu jadeó, maldecía al imbécil que lo atacó. Tenia la certeza de que aun estaba con vida, cuando pudiera marcharse iría tras él y le cortaría lentamente el cuello con su zampakuto.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió ante ese pensamiento, no debía rebajarse a ese nivel. Él era un noble y el teniente de la décimo tercera división.  
—Teniente Kuchiki— dijo una oficial de la cuarta división quien acompañaba a Ichigo —¡Por favor tome esto!— le acercó un recipiente con un líquido verdoso.

Asintió para tomarlo de golpe, no tenia sabor, solo era espeso. Cuando termino sintió un poco de asfixia.  
—¡¿Que es esto?!— exclamó Ryu al apuntarle con su palma abierta, lanzaría kido de ser necesario.

Ichigo se interpuso ante el nerviosismo del oficial —¡Toma aire imbécil!— reclamó con su ceño fruncido.

La bocanada de aire lo hizo sentirse bien, ya no tenia el dolor en su pecho y la sensación sofocante desapareció por completo.  
—Lo lamento oficial— se disculpó con la cabeza agachada. No podía entender porque se comportaba tan impulsivo.

—Te..teniente Kuchiki ¡No es necesario!— respondió imitándolo —Ichigo-san me pidió ayuda, es un alivio que esta formula pudiera ayudarlo.

La joven Kurosaki negó con suavidad al verlos —Hanataro, por favor cuida a Ryu, voy con Retsu-san a informarle sobre esto— no se sorprendió por la mirada que ambos le dedicaron —No sabría que hacer si tiene otro ataque.

—Ichigo...— susurró el teniente con un leve sonrojo.

Sin decir nada más se retiró, aunque la calma hubiera sido visible dentro de la habitación, al salir su rostro se iluminó de rojo.  
Por el Rey Espíritu, había besado a Ryu y este le correspondió gustoso.

Sacudió su cabeza —Debo concentrarme— se dijo seria, solo esperaba que no la delatara esa sonrisa que no podía borrar.

* * *

Llevaba su papeleo correspondiente. Vio a la pelirroja en su lugar con preocupación notable.  
—Renji, ¿Donde dejo esto?— preguntó con calma, no la molestaría hasta que Ryu se encontrará completamente sano.

Su compañera teniente levantó una ceja extrañada —Pero eso es para Kuchiki taicho, ella sigue en su oficina. No ha querido salir desde que Naoki nos informó— respondió para soltar un gruñido —¡Y yo no termino esta cosa!

—Dejalo, lo acabaré. Después de hablar con Byakuya-san— vio la sonrisa de Abarai y soltó una leve risa —Anda, que ya va a anochecer.

Sin dudar la pelirroja saltó su escritorio —¡Gracias!

Matsumori tomó las hojas a medio llenar e ingresó a la oficina. Las pequeñas pilas de papeles se aglomeraban sobre el escritorio, la noble no parecía haberlo escuchado, pues seguía llenando las hojas.

Él por su parte dejó su papeleo en una mesita cercana, salió unos minutos a terminar el trabajo de Renji.  
Conocía perfectamente ese escudo de la Kuchiki.

—Espero que tengan razón, Ichigo, capitana— murmuró al finalizar. Se acercó con cautela al escritorio, ella parecía tan absorta en su trabajo —Byakuya-san, ya para— pidió.

—Matsumori— los ojos azules le miraban sin emoción alguna —¿Traes el papeleo?

Rangiku suspiró. Esa mujer era terca muchas veces, y estas solo eran superadas por su orgullo.  
—Ahí esta, necesitan tu firma— respondió. Observaba cauteloso, ahora que lo notaba la mesita estaba al lado contrario de él.

Byakuya se levantó por las hojas, Matsumori la abrazo de la cintura antes de que pudiera acercarse.  
—Ryu no esta en peligro— susurró en el oído de la capitana —¿Que deseas hacer? Yo te llevaré a cualquier lugar— ante el silencio recargó su mentón en el hombro de ella —Recuerda que he visto tus facetas más oscuras, puedo con la más dulce.

No recibió respuesta, la Kuchiki simplemente suspiró antes de girarse y esconder su rostro en el pecho de su compañero.  
—Debí protegerlo más. Desde los eventos de la quinta, el Goitei es un distrito más— dijo la morena al aferrarse a Rangiku —Matsumori, no puedo verlo... hoy no. Necesito calmar mi mente.

—Entonces te llevaré a ver un evento del distrito doce— respondió el shinigami para cargarla al estilo nupcial.

El rostro de la dirigente se teñía levemente de rojo.

—No dejaré que nadie te vea con los ojos llorosos, solo yo ¿Vale?— se acercó al rostro de ella y sonrió —Me alegra que confíes en mi Byakuya-san, ahora agarrate con fuerza.

Se quedo absorta en la sonrisa de él.

 _Era una imagen madura de Matsumori, muy distinta a la que tenia al principio de todo_

Solo pudo asentir y obedecer, detestaba sentir sus mejillas tornarse más rojas ante las miradas confusas de sus oficiales. Trató de ignorarlos escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rangiku.  
El aroma la tranquilizaba bastante, y el calor amenazaba con provocarle sueño en cualquier instante.

Le agradaba ser tratada tan dulce, sin necesidad de formalidades por su clase. Unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para que el rostro regresara a su tono natural

—Llegamos— comentó el rubio con calma —Ya te bajo.

Byakuya miró las tranquilas calles, reconocía ese distrito. Era uno de los mejores en cuanto a calidad de vida, muchos de ellos cambiaron con el tiempo —Gracias Matsumori — dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías quitarte tu haori, para no llamar tanto la atención — respondió Rangiku antes de rascarse el cuello y desviar su mirada ligeramente sonrojado —Si quieres yo lo cargo.

—Bien, ¿También mi kenseikan?

—¡So..solo si quieres! Lo cuidaré con mi vida Byakuya-san— no creía lo que escuchó, pero tampoco deseaba ofenderla.

La capitana asintió para comenzar a quitarse el artefacto en su cabello, uno a uno fue pasando las blancas piezas al teniente. Después entregó su haori, el cual Rangiku dobló con cuidado.  
—Matsumori ¿Que vamos a ver?— preguntó. Realmente se sentía mejor que horas atrás.

—Van a lanzar globos de cantoya. Son bastante bellos ¿Has visto alguno?

Byakuya negó —Será la primera vez.

El teniente asintió, aun no creía que ella aceptó acompañarlo. Debería esforzarse para que olvidara sus penas.  
—Iré por un poco de sake, no es el mejor del Rungokai pero es bueno. Puedes subir a ese techo y esperar a que regrese— dijo para señalar la construcción a sus espaldas —Usualmente aquí hacemos las reuniones, así que no habrá problema.— agregó con una sonrisa.

Se alejó rápidamente dejándola con su corazón acelerado. La cabecilla Kuchiki siguió sus indicaciones —Ryu— susurró con suavidad. Debería hablar con su hermano de forma clara —Tengo que confesar lo que hice, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

El cielo rápidamente se oscurecía y el viento se tornaba helado, bufo al recordar a su bufanda y como decidió dejarla de usar hace años. Ahora parecía una oferta muy tentadora. Su mirada se perdió entre la multitud que parecía abarrotar las calles.

Una cabellera rubia fue visible entre la gente, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al reconocerlo.

—Lamento haber tardado— se disculpó el teniente al subir. Alzó una ceja extrañado —¿Tienes frío?

—No— respondió seria, por su orgullo no se mostraría débil.

Rangiku fruncio el ceño antes de acercarse a la capitana —Te delata tu nariz roja— reclamó para tocar la punta de esta. Negó al verla sonrojarse, sin decir nada más se adentró a la construcción y regreso un par de minutos después.—Usa esto, no es mucho pero te abrigará— dijo para extenderle una pequeña manta.

—Gra..gracias.

Matsumori tomó asiento a su lado y sacó una botella de sake.  
—¿Cuanto vas a beber teniente?— preguntó seria. No tenia una idea concreta de donde estaban y lo que menos deseaba era tener que ayudar al hombre a caminar si se embriagaba

El rubio entendía a que se refería esa pregunta, pero no era un imbécil —No mucho, aun tengo que dejarte en tu mansión— De cierta forma le divertía que ella aún lo creyera capaz de embriagarse en su presencia.

 _Nunca sería buena idea eso_

* * *

—Y bien ¿Que demonios hace?— preguntó Naoki. Su humor estaba bastante mal, aquel día fue uno de los más pesados.

Ante su comentario recibió la mirada indiferente del teniente de la doceava división —Inhibe la zona del cerebro encargada de reprimir los impulsos. Al no ser tan concentrada puede ser descompuesta por el cuerpo— Nemuri se acercó a su compañero —Deben cuidar que no se acerque o tenga necesidad de hacer algo. No dudara en atacar si se siente irritado.

Ise suspiró antes de pasar su mano entre su cabello —Y ese dolor ¿Tiene que ver con la droga? Ichigo nos informó sobre eso y que Yamada logró calmarlo con una base para crear una de nuestras recetas.

—No, seguramente es una emoción que guarda, tal vez un deseo reprimido. Si te importa Mayuri-sama me necesita.

—Entiendo, da las gracias de mi parte por permitir el uso de su laboratorio— respondió haciendo una reverencia y sacando un pequeño sobre de su kimono —Aquí esta el pedido de hierbas de la cuarta división.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y finalmente llegamos al capitulo final, a quienes lleguen aquí, les agradezco que se dieran el tiempo de leer esta historia :D**

 **Cass, ya que no tienes una cuenta fija, te respondo desde aquí: Me alegra que este universo de Bleach te guste, y esta vez el capitulo será más largo**

 **Sin más preámbulos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, solo esta historia**

La luz del sol comenzó a surgir y a rozar las edificaciones del Goitei. Él esperaba con una sonrisa de malicia, podía sentir la energía del hombre, sin mas entró a la habitación. Allí estaba su presa, durmiendo como imbécil.

Miró con odio las facciones del shinigami, no había mucho que pudiese resaltar. Por su culpa él mismo se desconocía.  
—¡¿Creías que no recordaría tu energía?!— exclamó al levantarlo con una mano para lanzarlo a la pared. Se acercó mientras el raso trataba de analizar que pasaba —¡Vas a morir bastardo!

Apenas pudo esquivar a la bella katana blanca, finalmente su mente recordó los eventos de días atrás. Gruñó molesto, ella le había jurado que estaría a salvo. Pero su sentencia de muerte ya estaba escrita.

Ryu lo sujetó del kimono —¿Alguna palabra antes de morir?

—Fue un contrato— respondió antes de sonreír —Esa mujer es capaz de todo...

La espada harta de todo atravesó su pecho, arrebatando su ultimo aliento. El teniente soltó su cuerpo para limpiar a su zampakuto.

 _Odiaba sentirse fuera de sí._

Su mente volvía a oscurecerse, las dudas aparecían de inmediato.

—Hermana... Acaso tú ¿Ordenaste esto?— murmuró con su corazón dañado. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, sus emociones se aglomeraron dentro de su alma —¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!— apretó sus puños con fuerza, no tenia la certeza, pero no existía nadie más a quien culpar —Voy a hacer que te arrepientas.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el muro, segundos más tarde una sombra salió de la habitación y se perdió entre los edificios.

* * *

 **Maldecía amar a la capitana, el poco sake que tenia encima comenzaba a despertar a sus hormonas. ¿Porque no podía simplemente tomarla como suya?**

 **—Creo que deberíamos terminar— dijo a cambio de sentir su corazón oprimirse —A tu hermano le dañaría vernos juntos, y yo no quiero causarles a ninguno más problemas.**

 **Byakuya le miró extrañada, la tristeza comenzaba a surgir.**

 _ **¿Tal vez lo amaba?**_

 **—Entiendo**

 **Solo mentía.** **Y su mirada la delataba**

 **—Es solo hasta que tus sentimientos se aclaren ¿Vale?— mencionó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con su pulgar —Yo estoy listo**

 **La capitana suspiró, podía ver a través de su sonrisa falsa. Ahora en frente de su residencia él la dejaba libre.**

 **—Gracias teniente— respondió con suavidad. Rangiku asintió para besar la frente de ella. Admiró con dulzura el carmesí que aparecía en la seria capitana, negó con calma antes de darle la espalda.**

 _ **Quizá sería la ultima vez**_

 **—Espera...— pidió. Cuando el rubio se giró pudo atraparlo con sus brazos para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.**

—Matsumori, ¿Que rayos haces?— preguntó Hitsugaya al verlo ejercitándose dentro de la oficina de ambos.

—Pierdo el tiempo capitana— respondió mientras seguía haciendo lagartijas en el suelo.

Toshiro negó con suavidad, aunque le alegraba no verlo bebiendo por tristeza, esto seguía siendo extraño.  
Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró. Nunca entendería por completo a ese hombre, sin más abrió la puerta. —Teniente Naoki, es todo tuyo. Cuida no romper nada— dijo antes de salir.

Ise se abalanzó contra Rangiku con un aura de enojo —¡¿Porque no me contaste la verdad?!— exclamó mientras le hacia una llave al brazo —Y yo de tarado hablando con todo el mundo para saber que demonios pasó ¿Sabes hasta donde tuve que ir?

—¡Suelta!

—¡Por supuesto que no!— el azabache apretó más el agarre —¿Que sucedió entre Kuchiki taicho y tú? Fue solo una misera noche y tu la cortaste— ante la mueca de dolor de su amigo le dio un cabezazo —¡Creí que la amabas!

Matsumori gruñó furioso —¡Claro que si!— respondió tratando de liberarse, al ver que era inútil dejó de forcejear —Es solo que yo... Quise hacerla mía— sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo —Y preferí dejarlo así porque no es la primera vez. Además hay cosas que debemos arreglar entre nosotros.

—Pero eso es normal ¿No? Ella era tu pareja — dijo el azabache ligeramente extrañado —Además tu siempre coqueteas con mujeres para conseguir lo que quieres

—¡Byakuya-san es diferente!— bramó antes de intentar levantarse por segunda ocasión. Naoki aplicó más fuerza en la llave para calmarlo.  
¿Porque se alteraba tanto? Su mente trataba de buscar un buen motivo.

—Cierto, que ella es tu primera vez— comentó al recordarlo—Por eso ya no traes ese collar— Era curioso, nunca imaginó que esa cadena significaría virginidad y que Rangiku también lo era. Sonrió divertido al notar como incluso las orejas del rubio se volvían rojas. Aunque no entendía la vergüenza de su amigo.

—¿No se lo dijiste?

—Lo hice— respondió apenado —Ella no parecía creerme. Más bien no lo hizo

Quería desaparecer en ese momento, aquella noche que cerró el contrato realmente fue diferente para él.  
Aunque nadie sabía ese detalle...

—Ah, pero después, vio lo que pasaba y los dos felices

—¡NAOKI!

¿Desde cuando se intercambiaron los papeles? Ahora él era el molestado e Ise un pervertido.  
Cuando sintió su brazo liberarse suspiró. Realmente podía ser un niño en algunos temas. Sintió la mano de su amigo alborotar su cabello.

—Si tanto la quieres pídele algo formal. No es difícil para un shinigami de tu tipo— dijo antes de levantarse.

Matsumori mordió su labio nervioso ante las palabras de su amigo —¿No será tarde?— conocía a Byakuya y aveces ella se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio.

—¿Le dijiste algo malo? Ya sabes, que nunca querías verla, una vaina así

Rangiku lo miró serio —Nunca— apunte su respuesta recibió un golpe —¡Auch!

—¡Pues deja de balbucear y ve por ella!— exclamó molesto.

Su amigo asintió antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, sonrió con satisfacción al notar ese cambio de actitud. Se recargó en el escritorio del rubio.  
No había hecho su papeleo. Y seguramente él terminaría haciéndolo —¡Matsumori!

Realmente odiaba los problemas de Rangiku.

El rubio se encontró con Ryu, sus miradas se conectaron por un instante. El joven Kuchiki siguió de largo, su compañero de la décima se detuvo.

De nuevo esa sensación, aquella que le alertó sobre el micrófono que puso Ichigo. Quizá Byakuya podía esperar solo un poco más. Fue de inmediato a la cuarta división, paso de todo mundo, tal vez la droga aun no era absorbida por completo.

—Capitan Retsu— dijo al entrar a su oficina —Perdone mi intromisión, pero sospecho que Ryu-kun aun no elimina la droga en su totalidad.

Aquel hombre de apariencia amable dejó de elaborar su papeleo, los ojos azules no mostraban sorpresa.  
Ya esperaba esa observación desde hace horas, la capitana de la doceava le dijo en cotilleo que un shinigami con alta energía espiritual tendría más problemas al desintegrar la droga.  
—Ordenaré un medicamento. Pero tú deberás estar atento, cuando este listo, irás con el teniente Kuchiki a su ministrar la dosis ¿Has entendido Rangiku?— respondió sereno, el shinigami solo asintió —Sigueme— ordeno antes de levantarse y tomar unos documentos.

—Hai

* * *

De nuevo se enfrentaban. Hacia años que no se veían en una situación así —Quiero justificaciones Byakuya— dijo Ichigo seria al encontrarla en su oficina —¿Porque juegas así?

La mirada fría se clavó como espada en la joven, no era necesario seguir aparentando con ella —No te incumbe Kurosaki

—¿Eso crees?— la enfrentó antes de colocar sus manos en el escritorio —Yo amo a Ryu— dijo a la espera de una reacción.

—¿Y eso debería interesarme? Una Ryoka como tú no tendría oportunidad con él

Ichigo elevó un poco su reiatsu además de funcir el ceño. —Debes bromear— apretó su mandíbula, quizá no debería hablar tanto — ¡Matsumori-san te ama! No se si te lo dijo, pero él pudo salir de su tristeza por ti. Si no puedes valorarlo eres una idiota— pero no le importaba.

Esto no se trataba solo de ella, el rubio también estaba atrapado entre tantas mentiras y si podía lo sacaría. Aunque tuviera que luchar y destrozar media Sociedad de Almas en el proceso.

Byakuya se levantó de su asiento —No te dirijas a mi de esa forma mocosa— reclamó elevando ligeramente su voz, de forma inconsciente puso una mano sobre la empuñadura de Senbonzakura.

—¿Fue solo un juego?— cuestionó la Kurosaki sin inmutarse —Y todas las ocasiones donde él susurraba tu nombre con alegría ¿Esas no cuentan? Aunque no lo creas me llevo bien con Matsumori, casi tanto como Toshiro y si no te enfrentas a mí, lo harás con ella— se acercó al rostro de la capitana —Y ella si tiene motivos suficientes para matarte, ayudaste de forma inconsciente a que Hinamori se fuera con Aizen, ahora agrega que lastimas a lo mas cercano que tiene y puff. Hyourinmaru irá tras de ti.

Algunos recuerdos aparecían vagamente en la mente de Byakuya, el teniente se volvió más cercano a su capitana después de la traición de Aizen. Llegando a formar un dúo casi perfecto.

—Ambos teníamos en claro los riesgos de todo esto— respondió antes de mirar a otro lado.

El recordar el calor del teniente era una tortura, y ni hablar de su sonrisa calmada que podía hacerla olvidar que actuaban.

La mano de Ichigo tomó el mentón de su ponente y la hizo mirarla fijamente —¿Lo amas? O jura por tu orgullo que todo el tiempo solo fue un peón de tu obra— la seriedad en las palabras de Ichigo podían rivalizar con ella.

Byakuya agarró la muñeca de la joven y le hizo soltarla, ya estaba cansada de esa discusión. Los ojos marrones se posaban en un intento de intimidarla, esto podía seguir así un tiempo más. Pero era hora de aceptarlo.

Deseaba seguir, ya no como un plan, solo una relación sincera.

—Lo amo— dijo segura de si misma. Aunque tenía un favor que pedir —Ichigo cuida de Ryu, dudo que pueda con la verdad. Hoy hablaré con él y quizá vaya contigo.

La joven sonrió con calma. —Por supuesto Byakuya, lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario— no lo diría, pero se enorgullecía de ver a la capitana madurar y aceptar sus sentimientos sin temor.

Un breve silencio apareció entre ambas, sin agregar algo más estrecharon sus manos como símbolo de paz.

* * *

Su mente se hallaba nublada desde ese día, los intentos de controlar sus impulsos eran inútiles la mayor parte del tiempo. Perdía la paciencia con cada palabra y acción.

 _Quería terminar todo..._

Acechando como un cazador le pidió a su hermana tomar el té en la mansión.  
Sonrió con falsamente al verla entrar, pronto el plan se llevaría a cabo. Había ordenado a los sirvientes no aparecerse por el ala Oeste. Y a los guardias arrestar a cualquiera que estuviese rondando la mansión.

El rostro serio de Byakuya ocultaba algo de tristeza; su sangre hirvió al notarlo, aquel idiota de la décima logró dañarla.

 _Sin embargo..._

 _Solo actuaban ¿No?_

Aunque era un alivio que la noche le ayudase a ocultar sus intenciones, justo en luna llena. O eso mostraba un calendario.  
—Es bueno verte mejor hermana— dijo tranquilo antes de servir el humeante liquido en las dos tazas —Toma, es tuya— entregó la pequeña taza de porcelana —¿Como te ha ido hoy?

Vio la sonrisa falsa de ella aparecer después de beber el liquido, su instinto le rogaba atacar, debió utilizar hasta el último gramo de su espíritu para esperar.  
—Ha sido un día normal.

Sentía a su cuerpo llenarse de adrenalina. Estaba listo para saltarle a la capitana y atacar.  
—¿Puedo preguntar algo?— cuestionó de forma inocente, su mirada estaba baja, sus dedos jugaban entre sí.

Byakuya se adentro sin notarlo —Adelante — Aquel semblante seguía ensombrecido; tal vez seguía recordando al jovial teniente y como le hacia feliz, pese a saber que no existía un futuro juntos.

—Cuanto le pagaste al imbécil

La capitana se extrañó ante la pregunta, Ryu en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de enterarse ¿O si?  
—A que te refieres— respondió seria. Fuese lo que sea, aun debía mantener su orgullo en pie, si eso significaba mentir a su hermano un poco más, lo haría.

Una risa se escuchó del más joven —¡Ya sabes! Ese idiota que me drogó. Si eres capaz de jugar a los novios por cuatro años, no veo el impedimento de drogarme. Total, al final seré tuyo ¿No?— se burló antes de sonreír macabro —Si tanto me deseas te haré mi mujer Byakuya.

—No caería tan bajo Ryu— se defendió antes de mirarlo seria —Tu mismo sabes que tanto defiendo mi orgullo

El ambiente se volvía tenso, ninguno cedería al otro. Su apellido Kuchiki lo impedía.  
—Byakuya— dijo de forma divertida el teniente —¿Porque bebes con tanta confianza? Acaso Rangiku te enseñó ese mal habito— agregó para tirar el contenido de su taza en el suelo —No eres la única quien tiene acceso a drogas.

Maldijo no preguntar por el sabor distinto, trató de invocar su shikai como defensa, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo no respondía más allá de unos ligeros movimientos, parecía dormido.

Veía con cierto temor al joven acercarse hacia ella, sentir el cálido aliento a escasos centímetros del suyo le provocó un escalofrío.  
Aquel no era Ryu. Solo una mente nublada por el estrés y un deseo reprimido.

—¿Que pasa hermanita?— susurró en su oído —Creí que habías esperado tanto esto.

—¡Alejate Ryu!— bramó antes de darle un cabezazo con la poca movilidad que le restaba.

Un hilo se sangre comenzó a recorrer la frente del teniente —¡Maldita!— dijo al tocarlo, con la manga de su kimono se limpió el pequeño rastro —¡Siempre has preferido a Haru! Nunca notaste como fui cayendo en tu trampa, y para terminar te lías con el teniente más odioso del Goitei, el único que podría enamorarse en una actuación — la sonrisa regresó junto a un aura de maldad —Pero nadie se enterara de esto, será nuestro secreto favorito.

Lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Byakuya, los escasos movimientos no eran suficientes para liberarla. Finalmente la droga había surtido efecto. Ryu comenzó a abrir el kimono, y dejar al descubierto una piel blanca.

—¡HAINEKO!

Seguido a esas palabras la ceniza apareció destrozando la pared, sin titubear golpeó a Ryu, imitando a Senbonzakura siguió embistiendo al azabache hasta sacarlo al jardín.

—Matsumori— susurró la capitana. Parecía un sueño verlo así, llegando justo a tiempo para salvarla.  
Pero la mirada cargada de enojo desaparecía esa dulce imagen. Él estaba cegado.

—Bastardo, ella te ha cuidado y tu le agradeces de esta forma— menciono Rangiku serio —Simplemente no puedes ser perdonado— señaló a Ryu y su zampakuto lo rodeó aun como shikai —Volarás en pedazos con esto — agregó mientras en su mano creaba una llama de kido.

El Kuchiki se levantó para sonreír, aun tenia cartas para jugar. No se permitiría perder ante su oponente —Byakuya no te ama— dijo divertido, esperaba verlo derrumbarse ante la realidad. —Puedes preguntarle.

Unos segundos más e invocaría su bankai para acabar con la molestia.  
La capitana observó asombrada como el aire felino desaparecía junto a la ira de Rangiku.

 _Era su culpa_

—No me importa.

Ambos hermanos se extrañaron ante la respuesta.

Con shumpo el teniente apareció atrás del ojivioleta —Sin duda eres un idiota Ryu— comentó antes de inyectarlo en el cuello —Ichigo ha llorado por ti hoy, mañana ve a disculparte ¿Vale?

Su visión se tornaba oscura —Ichi...go... perdoname...todo

El rubio tomó en su hombro al Kuchiki, soltando un ligero bostezo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cabecilla mirándole. Con suavidad dejó a Ryu en el suelo de madera, la adrenalina un corría en si cuerpo, pues estuvo a segundos de olvidar su verdadera misión. Sentía a los sirvientes comenzar a acercarse, agradecía al Rey Espíritu que su shumpo fuese bueno y que su mente estuviera lo suficientemente clara.

La capitana suspiró aliviada —Gracias... ¡Oye ¿Que haces?!— respondió al ser cargada como días atrás.

—Te llevó a mi casa, ni creas que te dejaré sola con Ryu-kun. Quizá el antídoto haga efecto, pero aun no se va la droga por completo— un tenue sonrojo apareció en su rostro —Me preocupa que te haga algo.

Sin agregar algo más dio un salto hacia el techo, pasando de unos inconscientes guardias y dejando atrás la mansión.  
Byakuya rió ligeramente, Rangiku no cambiaba en algunas cosas. Aunque su mirada no mostraba la misma alegría de siempre —Eres un despistado si piensas que no te amo— respondió con calma —Tal parece que he caído contigo en este juego— agregó vencida, cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios del rubio posarse sobre los suyos.

—Somos malos jugadores— rió divertido Matsumori para detenerse —Aunque te advertí lo peligroso que era jugar al gato y al ratón— dijo serio antes de seguir su camino.

La capitana asintió ante las palabras del hombre y se dedico a descansar en sus brazos hasta llegar al departamento de él.

El aroma que tenia ese lugar era tan familiar que la hacia desear permanecer ahí un poco más. Rangiku se abrió paso por la sala ligeramente desordenada, para llevarla a su habitación y le recostarle en su futon.  
—Prepararé una solución para ayudarte a eliminar la droga de tu cuerpo. Luego me iré a dormir en la sala.

—Duerme aquí— pidió con suavidad, sintió sus mejillas colorearse de nuevo al ver sorpresa en el rostro del teniente —Extrañe tú calor estos días Matsumori

Una sonrisa apareció en Rangiku —Lo haré Byakuya-san— respondió para acariciar el cabello azabache.

* * *

Apenas se despertó miró curioso a su alrededor ¿Desde cuando dormía en esa habitación?  
Los eventos de ayer se aglomeraron en su mente, las mejillas se tiñeron por vergüenza. Aunque había algo distinto. ¡Finalmente volvía a ser el mismo!  
Después le pediría disculpas a su hermana por semejante osadía, pero gracias a Rangiku tenia claro su predicamento.

Y también explicaría todo a su compañera, solo esperaba que aun no fuese tarde.  
Con una velocidad digna de Matsumori llegando tarde, se alistó para salir en busca de su amada. El shumpo parecía competir con el del capitán de la segunda división, cruzó el Goitei en cuestión de minutos. Finalmente en su visión apareció el lugar donde residía temporalmente la joven.

—¡Ichigo!— dijo al agarrarse del marco de la ventana.

Aunque sinceramente no esperaba verla a mitad de un cambio de ropa —¡RYU!— la voz furiosa de Ichigo daba miedo, más con el hecho de que agarró a Zangetsu sin haberse terminado de cambiar.

Su único reflejo fue lanzarse hacia el suelo y mantener la cara mirando a la madera —¡Perdona mi actitud de los últimos dos días!— se disculpó —Pero una droga evitaba que me controlara y luego con lo de Nee-sama fue un plus para que ayer hiciera una locura... Tengo tanto que explicarte.

Unos pasos se acercaron al shinigami después de que Zangetsu fue dejado a un lado —Lo entiendo Ryu— dijo la Kurosaki mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello azabache —Me enteré de muchas cosas estos últimos días, algunas que no desearía recordar. Pero escucharé tu versión.

¿Se atrevería a hacerlo o no? Fue la pregunta que cruzó la mente del azabache.  
Con los ojos cerrados se levantó, comenzó a tocar la suave piel de ella, sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras más subía, quería llegar hasta el rostro de su amiga.  
—¿Que haces?— preguntó una igualmente avergonzada Ichigo. Antes de ser besada con suavidad por el teniente

—Te hice llorar ayer ¿Verdad?— respondió Ryu antes de pasar sus dedos por el rastro que debieron recorrer las lágrimas el día anterior —Lo siento

Aquellas palabras sonaban tan dulces en él, sonrió ligeramente ante ellas. Hace tiempo nunca se imaginó que su compañero podría hacer algo así, antes de seguir de sentimental prefirió abrazar al Kuchiki. Este con los ojos aun cerrados correspondió.

—Lloré porque no lograba hallar el balanceo químico para tu medicamento— comentó antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza —Temía perderte.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amado, no quería hacerle ver unas lágrimas que salían por pura felicidad. Agradecía al aburrido maestro de química por esas clases hace años. Ryu recargó su mentón en la suave cabellera naranja —Ya veo— susurró con calma —Ayer casi hago una barbarie, Rangiku llegó a detenerme, aunque yo lo ataque con algo que le dolía, él siguió adelante. Enfrentándome sin miedo. Me recordó a ti, en tu primera vez en la Sociedad de Almas; sin miedo, con una convicción, luchando por no dejarte cegar por tus sentimientos.

—Ese hombre es un chismoso— se quejó la joven. Le había pedido que no le dijese a Ryu sobre los sollozos y el muy maldito lo hizo —Al igual que Renji— más tarde arreglaría eso con ella.

—Tenías razón, no es tan malo. Pero creo que Nee-sama ya lo ató.

Ichigo rió divertida —Ahora Byakuya no tratara de asesinarme con Senbonzakura, tengo a Ryu-kun y a Matsumori de mi parte. Pero me pregunto que hicieron ayer, me enteré por parte de Ukitake-san que él la llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto— ante su ultima oración el azabache dio un leve brinco.

—Sigue así y en tú futuro no habrá nada de lo que imaginaste pervertida.

La joven lo empujo y con un ágil movimiento terminó de arreglar su kimono, dios ese teniente la sacaba de quicio con una facilidad envidiable.  
—¡Como si quisiera! Con un sin trasero, no me dan ganas.

Ante sus palabras el rostro de Ryu se tornó rojo, los ojos violeta le miraron un poco molestos. —¡Oye! Habíamos hablado que mi falta de nalgas no era graciosa, fresa llorona.

—¿Llorona? Y cuando se te perdió tu peluche, a nadie le gusta ese horrible conejo, niño mimado —¡Chappy no es horrible, tu humor sí!

—Eres un tarado Ryu— dijo antes de acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos —Pero aún así me encantas.

El azabache desvío su mirada sonrojado —¿Tan poco trasero tengo? — preguntó. Ver la sonrisa burlona de Ichigo sólo le hizo sonrojarse más.

—Es perfecto para mí, anda, que debes apresurarte.

Horas después...

Ambos hermanos se encontraban frente a frente.  
—Lamento mi comportamiento— corearon a la par.

—No debí jugar así contigo Ryu, fui una inmadura.

—Y yo no tenia razón para colocar droga en tu bebida y tampoco debí tratar de... Ya sabes, eso  
Rangiku junto a Ichigo observaban a su lado. El teniente de la décima esbozo una sonrisa al ver dos reverencias.

—Creo que ya es suficiente— dijo Rangiku con calma —Le pedí a Ishida-san que hiciese un bello kimono para una boda.

Ryu se extrañó ante la oración —Bo..boda— su mente tardó unos segundos para analizarlo —¡¿Que tienes en mente teniente Rangiku?!— cuestionó con un aura sombría.

Una gotita apareció en Byakuya al verlo tan protector, se preguntaba si ella actuaba igual con él.  
Matsumori ni se inmutó —Después de una larga actuación, quiero dar el paso a algo formal y que más formal en una relación que una boda— sonrió divertido ante la mirada de escepticismo del Kuchiki —Tu e Ichigo algún día lo harán.

El teniente suspiró pesadamente, no era su asunto. Si su hermana no se oponía, él no tenia derecho a entrometerse —Pero nada de tocar a Nee-sama antes de matrimonio ¿Entendido?— respondió serio —Romperá su celibato la noche de bodas, así que deberás ser delicado con ella. No toleraré verla triste otra vez.

Un pequeño silencio apareció. Los tres shinigamis se miraron entre si ante las palabras del joven.  
—¡Jajajaja!— la carcajada del rubio solo hizo sonrojar a la capitana de pena y avergonzar a la Kurosaki.

Quizá Ryu desconocía el significado del collar que antes portaba su compañero

—Nunca le lastimaría, así que no me importa esperar Ryu-kun— dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

O tal vez era muy inocente.

Ichigo suspiró, después de la boda ella tendría que explicar algunas cosas a su novio —Mejor vámonos Ryu, que hablas de más y ya es tarde.

—Pero...

—¡Nada de peros!— respondió la joven para agarrarlo del brazo y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida —Ellos tienen que ver a Ishida. Ella es bastante especial con el tiempo.

—Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde Nee-sama, teniente Rangiku— dijo antes de marcharse junto a Ichigo.

Salieron de la mansión, sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Así que ya será teniente Rangiku ¿No? — preguntó la joven de cabello naranja.

Ryu sonrió divertido ante la oración —Al igual que tu Kurosaki-chan — respondió con el tono de voz más agudo que pudo.

—Cállate conejito

—¿Cuando nos casamos? — observó las mejillas de su novia encenderse. La sensación que tuvo al imaginarse como se vería la joven en un vestido de bodas era agradable. Quizá en unos años se atrevería a pedirle matrimonio

—Ya veré

O tal vez ella lo haría con él

 **Fin :3**

 **Dato curioso, el collar de Matsumoto Rangiku tiene ese significado, pero no se ha aclarado la razón por la cual lo lleva y si este significa su verdadero estado civil. O eso es lo que tengo entendido XD**

 **Tite, te exijo respuestas -.-**


End file.
